Kindly calm me down
by circelilith
Summary: Saga de Géminis ha sido capturado y sufre las consecuencias de las torturas, así como de sus dudas y remordimientos. Pero él siempre tuvo un plan. Casi siempre. ¿Acaso ella vendrá a salvarlo? O ¿todo terminará como una cruel broma del destino? Songfic. One Shot más epílogo. Saga, Saori
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, este es mi segundo songfic, la verdad el anterior me gusto como me quedó (y eso pasa pocas veces) así que decidí aventurarme con otro (Aunque dudo que logre superar el anterior, lo intentaré).

Esta inspirado en la canción de Meghan Trainor que lleva el nombre del título. Es una reflexión del santo dorado de géminis mientras está en un lugar desconocido, haciendo notas de su condición mental. Se supone que iba a ser un One Shot, pero decidí que tendrá un epílogo en el que se revelaran detalles de la historia.

Espero les guste.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a M. Kurumada, fic sin fines de lucro.

-0-

 **KINDLY CALM ME DOWN**

He estado aquí por tantas lunas, que he perdido la cuenta. No sé bien qué lugar es este y realmente no es importante.

Desconozco bajo las órdenes de quién sirven estos hombres. Tampoco sé cómo es que no puedo elevar mi cosmos. Supongo que es una especie de barrera que me impide cualquier contacto con el exterior y con mi mismo poder.

Estas paredes no son mi verdadera prisión, lo es este sufrimiento, este terror de no saber en donde estas y si estas bien. Sé que merezco este castigo. Bien pudiera ser una de las tantas prisiones del inframundo, sí, quizás es alguna donde los traidores como yo vagan por la eternidad. Un lugar al que los dioses me han lanzado con la ira de haberlos desafiado, de haber levantado aquella daga contra ti, de haber tomado un lugar que te pertenecía, de fingir vender mi alma a Hades para tomar tu mortalidad con mis manos, y quizás el mayor de todos mis pecados, el de amarte con todo mi ser.

Este es un lugar frio y solitario, desearía pudieras cobijarme con tu abrazo, rodear mi rostro con tus cálidas manos...

Desde que emergiste en este mundo con tu cuerpo mortal, yo sentí cómo tu cosmos me llamaba, yo sabía que nuestros destinos se volverían a enlazar, como cada cientos de años lo hacían, desde tiempo remotos, viviendo y cayendo, amando y callando, odiando y perdonando, una y otra vez.

Tu alma siempre ha sido pura, emerges en la luz y yo siempre espero por ti en la oscuridad.

Esta vez, la oscuridad había llegado a mí a través de este dolor, de estas ideas, estas voces que salían de mi mente y mi corazón. Esquizofrenia algunos le nombran. Yo solo siento que mi propia consciencia me grita y me hace darme cuenta de cosas que antes me era imposible. Me pregunto, si tu puedes curar la oscuridad de mi corazón o si, como dicen mis verdugos, no hay una cura para mí. Aunque en realidad, tú seas lo único que necesito para seguir.

Debe haber una razón por la que cada vez que encarnamos yo piso este mundo antes que tu. Quizás todo este tiempo había luchado de la forma equivocada, quizás la única manera de detener todo esto es evitándolo. Cortar esta maldición de raíz.

Sé bien que para todos siempre seré el traidor, al que la maldad tocó e infectó su alma, pero nadie sabe cuales fueron mis verdaderos motivos, a nadie jamás se los mencioné. Ni siquiera a ti. Nunca fue necesario.

Esa idea retumbó en mi cabeza mil veces hasta que manché mis manos con la sangre del patriarca. ¿Si esa voz grita por más sangre, tu la harás callar? Porque me siento cansado y débil de luchar contra una pared ¿tu podrías salvarme?

Supe lo que debía hacer aquella noche y fui hasta la habitación donde descansaba tu forma humana. Tan pequeña, indefensa. Te hice un juramento. Mi corazón era tuyo y siempre lo sería. Pero debías morir. Debías dejar esta tierra, este tiempo, esta lucha eterna. ¿Por qué debías ser tu quien librara estas guerras santas? De tantos dioses del Olimpo ¿por qué tu?No más derramar tu sangre, tus lagrimas. Aunque eso significara no tenerte, no tocarte, no probar tu aliento en esta vida.

Esta vez, yo tomaría tu lugar. Tomaría el santuario, el escudo, Niké y enfrentaría las batallas por ti. No como un caballero, sino como un dios. Sí, aunque sonara pretencioso. Yo tomaría tu destino en mis manos, mejor yo que los dioses del Olimpo que han jugado con nosotros por tanto tiempo.

Poseidón, Hades, Artemisa, Ares, Apolo, Eris, cualquiera que se atreviera a desafiarte. Yo lo enfrentaría en tu lugar. Dirigiría tu ejercito y rompería este maldito ciclo, con la rabia de un humano que quiere cambiar su destino.

Todo se fue al demonio cuando fallé en mi plan. Las Moiras deben haber descubierto mis intenciones al mandar a Sagitario a tu rescate. El gran héroe. Y yo, el gran traidor.

Ahí fue donde mi ser se resquebrajó. Te había fallado. Tendrías que volver a pelear, ahora incluso contra mí.¿por qué? ¿por qué no puedo ser yo el que te rescate de este maldito karma? El mundo empezó a ser tan sonoro, empezó a sonar tan fuerte dentro de mi mente. Y terminé aquí. Sin saber lo que sientes realmente por mí.

Escucho sus pasos cerca, de nuevo vienen por mí. Lo hacen cada día. Usan su poder para debilitarme cada día más. Cada día gris. ¿por qué no me matan de una vez?

Este encierro me hace perder la cabeza preguntándome si aún me recuerdas. Apaga todos mis ruidos, házmelo saber. Te necesito en este momento ¿podrías calmarme con tu amor? ¿te quedarías conmigo? ¿Tranquilizarías mi mente? Tranquilízala, por favor.

Me siento tan perdido solo tu puedes encontrarme. Las torturas me hacen retorcerme en el suelo de dolor pero tu amor es tan fuerte, que me aferro a el. Tu amor es tan fuerte que lo tomo. Lo tomo, aunque no estés aquí. Tu eres la única medicina que tiene efecto en mí, tu amor es la pastilla que me vuelve a la realidad. Te necesito tanto. Si estuvieras aquí ¿te quedarías a mi lado hasta que esto pasara? Controlame con dulzura, con besos. Tranquilizame, haz que esto se detenga. No lo soporto más...

-0-

En muy raras ocasiones, me liberan en un jardín. No sé para qué. Tal vez es una burla. Un recordatorio del bello mundo que perdí.

Hoy es uno de esos días. Pero hoy ha sido diferente. Han soltado mis ataduras ante la orden de un superior. No sé de qué se trata y poso mi esperanza en que hoy sea el día de mi muerte, pero como siempre, el destino me lleva la contraria.

Escucho unos pasos diferentes. No son mis captores, percibo ese olor a azucenas que reconocería en cualquier lugar. Alzo la mirada con temor de lo que encontraré. Y ahí estas tu. Tu sonrisa tierna, tus largos y perfectos cabellos, tus limpios ojos reflejando pureza. Lo tomaré, tu amor, lo tomaré como mi cura.

Te agachas acariciando mi rostro entre lagrimas. Yo miro al piso con vergüenza de que me veas así, derrotado, abandonado. Ni una gota de lo que un día fui, del gran patriarca que a la distancia veló por ti.

Me llamas por mi nombre y dices cosas que no logro entender. Estoy extasiado de mirarte y tu voz se hace lejana. Temo por ti. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? ¿Te harán algún daño? Tendré que pelear de nuevo.

Las silenciaste, las voces, como solo tu podrías hacerlo. Tomaste mi rostro con ambas manos de manera firme pero amable, haciendo que me encuentre con el profundo azul de tus ojos. Dioses ¡cómo te extrañé! Te acerco a mi en un abrazo. ¿Te quedarás a mi lado?

Me ofreces tu mano y caminamos en silencio por ese jardín. Hablas de tu vida, de cambios, de encrucijadas. No logro entenderte bien. Supongo que en el tiempo que he estado en este cautiverio has debido luchar sola y ha sido difícil. _Athena, mi vida es tuya_. Me arrodillo ante ti. Dime que hacer, si debo volver a combatir será por ti. Yo estoy demasiado cansado, pero te seguiré a donde tu me indiques y moriré por ti, si es necesario.

Tus lagrimas mojaron mis manos que sostenían las tuyas. Negabas con la cabeza en un mar de llanto. Ellos vinieron por ti. El tiempo se terminó y tu asentiste. Te quedaste ahí parada mirando hacia otro lado ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me pides que luche por ti? ¿Por qué no te quedas a mi lado si eres lo que necesito? Me niego a dejarte, usaré las fuerzas que me quedan para no alejarme de ti.

El dolor no tarda en llegar, sus poder es grande sin que yo pueda alcanzar a elevar mi cosmos y caigo al suelo. Tu miras la escena sin parar de llorar. Me levantan, arrastrándome hacia adentro, creo que lastimé a algunos, pero no importa. Un enemigo menos. Sé que no me llevan a mi celda, me castigarán, me torturarán hasta que esté al borde de la muerte para luego escocer mis heridas. Juegan con mi resistencia, misma que deseo que me abandone como se que lo harás tu.

Lo último que veo es cómo das la espalda, sellando nuestros destinos. Una vez más, no lo hemos conseguido ¿no es así?


	2. Epílogo

Pues lo prometido es deuda y aquí está la conclusión de este fic. Espero que no me haya quedado muy fumado porque ando media rara, pero son ideas en las que estuve divagando desde hace días.

Si son muy sensibles, les recomiendo acercarse un pañuelito.

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO**

Después de muchos meses por fin me permitirían ver a mi prometido. Estuve haciendo la misma petición una y otra vez sin ningún éxito, pero al parecer hubo un cambio a la cabeza del equipo y tendré oportunidad de verlo, aunque sea un momento.

Cada vez que voy a ese lugar me da escalofríos, sufro de pensar en cómo te tratarán, lo que pensarás, las dudas que tendrás. Cómo quisiera que nada de esto hubiera sucedido, quisiera haber sido más fuerte, más inteligente, más sensible para intuir lo que pasaba contigo. Fui una tonta al no darme cuenta de lo que querías, lo que sufrías. Me he sentido tan sola todo este tiempo, no importa que todo el mundo esté a mi lado e intenten brindarme su apoyo, lo único que quiero es sentirte a mi lado cada noche que acudo a la cama. Extraño tu olor, tu calor, tu voz, esa mirada triste que siempre tienes. Jamás había visto unos ojos como los tuyos, expresan tanta intensidad y pasión que llegué a creer que no eran humanos cuando te conocí.

* * *

Me han hecho esperar a la persona que está a cargo de tu situación, estoy ansiosa, yo solo quiero verte. El hombre es de apariencia común, unos 50 años, pelo gris, lentes, tez blanca. Su presencia es amable y respetuosa, me produce confianza. Se presenta como el Dr. Jaspers y explica que ha ocupado el lugar de el Dr. Weiss, quien ha tenido que irse por cuestiones ajenas a él.

 **Dr. Jaspers:** Srita. Kido, me alegra que haya podido venir tan rápido. Tengo un especial interés en el caso de su prometido.

 **Saori:** No, yo agradezco que esté retomando su situación. Realmente ha sido muy difícil vivir con esta incertidumbre.

 **Dr. Jaspers:** Sin embargo, leyendo su expediente hay varios asuntos que quisiera ahondar, por eso la he llamado. Siempre es mejor escucharlo de primera voz, que leerlo en un simple papel.

 **Saori:** Claro, estoy a su disposición.

El dr. Jaspers parecía muy profesional. Hizo preguntas sobre cómo empezó todo y le explique que solo eran pensamientos y fantasías que plasmabas por escrito. Siempre habías tenido una gran imaginación y yo solo pensé que era un pasatiempo. Pero después, todo empezó a cambiar. Tu mundo se tornó lineal, obsesivo con el mismo tema. Dejaste a tus amigos, la poca familia que te quedaba, incluso me alejaste a mí.

 **Dr. Jaspers: ¿** He leído algo sobre un hermano gemelo?

 **Saori:** No -dijo moviendo la cabeza- Saga es hijo único. La historia del gemelo surgió poco después de que iniciaran los episodios.

 **Dr. Jaspers:** Ya veo. Una manera de exteriorizar su _Ello._ Es más común de lo que la gente piensa. ¿Hubo algo que usted considere que aumentó la intensidad de los síntomas?

 **Saori:** Si… Yo… Perdimos a nuestra bebé a los pocos días de nacida. Fue algo fuera de nuestro alcance pero… Saga creyó que fue culpa suya. Empezó a afirmar que él la había matado. Después entretejió sus fantasías con eso. Decía que había intentado matarla pero que estaba viva, que la habían salvado y que vendría a castigarlo. Pensé que era una etapa de duelo. Yo también la tuve… Fue tan difícil pasar por eso. Especialmente por no tener su apoyo.

 **Dr. Jaspers:** Claro,me imagino cómo debió haber sufrido usted.

 **Saori:** Después el dejo de llamarme por mi nombre. Empezó a decirme Athena. Y a dirigirse a mí de manera extraña. Hablaba de armaduras, caballeros, conspiraciones, reencarnaciones. La verdad, creó toda una mitología en su mente y empezó a ser cada día más complicado comunicarme con él de una manera normal. Solo me escuchaba cuando hablaba su idioma, por así decirlo . Así que tuve que aprenderlo. Responder al nombre de Athena, llamarlo santo...

 **Dr. Jaspers:** ¿Puede decirme que fue lo que desencadeno su mayor episodio?

 **Saori:** Él… Intentó asesinarme. Una noche, subió a la recámara con un cuchillo. La verdad, después de todo lo que pasamos hubo un momento en que estuve de acuerdo con él y le dije que lo hiciera, pero no se atrevió. Yo solo terminé con heridas en las manos. Fue cuando mi familia se alarmó y tomaron la decisión de alejarme de él. Como nadie podía hacerse cargo de Saga, lo recluí aquí pensando que en un par de meses mejoraría pero… Ya hace casi un año y ahora no me dejan ni verlo.

 **Dr. Jaspers:** Srita Kido, ¿está consiente que su relación con el paciente tiene tintes dependientes y nada sanos?

 **Saori:** Si, lo sé. Yo también he estado en un proceso de recuperación y me he dado cuenta de varias cosas. Mi terapeuta dice que formamos una especie de simbiosis histérica en la que fantaseamos cosas de manera colectiva. De hecho el Dr. Wiess por eso me restringió las visitas. Solo vengo una vez al mes a dejarle cosas y en ocasiones puedo observarlo de lejos, pero no he podido hablar con él desde que ingreso aquí. Esta vez sí podré hacerlo ¿Verdad?

 **Dr. Jaspers:** Le seré sincero. Usted es una jovencita inteligente, hermosa, que ha pasado por muchas cosas en poco tiempo. Usted ha dado un paso adelante al admitir que necesitaba ayuda y al parecer su avance ha sido bueno. Sin embargo, su prometido realmente sigue en el mismo lugar. Prácticamente ha perdido el contacto con la realidad, dejando que su psicosis avance. Las sesiones que tengo con él me han llevado a creer que él realmente no quiere volver a el mundo normal, por así decirlo. Se le han dado diferentes tratamientos: terapia de grupo, varios fármacos, incluso electroshocks cuando ha sido necesario.

 **Saori:** Dios mío…

 **Dr. Jaspers:** Él puede ser bastante agresivo si tiene un mal día y a veces solo así lo controlamos.

 **Saori:** Entonces ¿que me está queriendo decir?

 **Dr. Jaspers:** Hemos contactado a un familiar. El sr. Deuteros, un tío lejano. Y él se quedará como titular para la toma de decisiones, ya que usted no tiene ninguna autoridad legal. Concuerdo con las apreciaciones de mi antecesor, su presencia solo agrava las alucinaciones del paciente. Saga no mejorará, solo es cuestión de tratar de mantenerlo cómodo y a salvo…

 **Saori:** ¿Que dice? ¿Lo está condenando a estar aquí indefinidamente?

 **Dr. Jaspers:** Srita. Kido, le permitiré verlo el día de hoy, pero espero que entienda que no debe volver a este lugar. Usted tiene una vida por delante. Lo mejor es que lo deje ir.

Salí del consultorio completamente helada. ¿Cómo podían decirme que me olvidara de ti y ya?

* * *

Una enfermera me condujo al jardín en donde estabas. Sentado en el pasto con la mirada perdida. Creo que escuchaste mis pasos porque me volteaste a ver incrédulo. Mis lagrimas brotaron sin darme cuenta y acaricié tu rostro, pero tu bajaste la mirada. ¿Acaso no te da alegría verme? _Saga, mi amor, mírame. Dime algo. Necesito saber que aún sigues ahí. Dame una señal de que aun debo luchar por ti._ Pero no respondes, solo me ves como si tu mirada atravesara mi cuerpo y fuera más allá de mí.

Decidida tomo tu rostro entre mis manos, tratando de captar tu atención, como lo hice tantas veces cuando estábamos junto. Por fin reaccionaste y me abrazaste. Sentí cómo mi cuerpo tembló al volverte a tener cerca. Imagino tu sufrimiento aquí, no quiero ni imaginarme por lo que has pasado.

Tomo tu mano para caminar un poco he intento contarte que mis hermanos han estado cuidándome, de la terapia que me hicieron tomar después del intento de asesinato/suicidio. No sé si realmente me escuchas porque no contestas. Lo único que haces es arrodillarte ante mí y llamarme Athena. Athena, no Saori. Siempre Athena. Comienzo a llorar de rabia. Ya ni siquiera sé si sabes quien soy. Me juras una lealtad que me sabe agridulce. _Saga, te amo, siempre lo haré, aunque no sepa si tu realmente me amas a mí. O solo ames la imagen que represento en tu fantasía._

La enfermera regresa para decirme que nuestro tiempo se agotó. Otros hombres vienen y te toman de ambos brazos para llevarte con ellos. Yo miro hacia otro lado, sintiendo dolor y frustración. ¿Por qué no luchas? ¿Por qué no sales de tu mente?

Tal como el Psiquiatra mencionó, te pusiste agresivo y lastimaste a tus cuidadores. Ellos te inyectan algo y caes de rodillas. Es horrible verte así. Pregunto a la enfermera qué harán contigo. _Lo llevan a la sala de Shocks…_

No puedo, no puedo seguir presenciando esto ¿en esto se ha convertido tu existencia? Veo cómo prácticamente te arrastran hacia ese lugar y me doy la vuelta. Dicen que debo dejarte ir. Que estamos demasiado locos para estar juntos. Y aún así, en nuestros trastornos, somos perfectos el uno para el otro.

Camino hacia la salida, no tengo el valor de ver cómo cierran esa puerta tras de ti. Y no quiero que me veas más llorar más.

Alguna vez me contaste que nosotros reencarnábamos cada 200 años desde tiempos remotos, intentado vivir nuestro amor. Supongo que tendré que esperar esa siguiente reencarnación, ¿no es así?

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, espero no me odien por separar al ship. De hecho yo misma me quedé molesta con Saori por abandonarlo, así que no sufren en solitario jaja.


End file.
